I'll be there
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Les picotements près de ses prunelles eurent raison d'elle et à peine entrevit elle les deux jeunes femmes enceintes disparaître dans la foule dense, qu'elle tomba à genoux. Elle fondit en larmes, là, au détour de cette ruelle insignifiante, une main posée sur son ventre plat ; un cri silencieux au coin des lèvres. Où était son petit bout de bonheur à elle ?


_« i'll be there »_

Le bruit de ces pas résonnait douloureusement dans les rues du village ; les rires des enfants, les sourires des adultes, les éclats de conversations enjoués se mêlaient maladroitement à sa mélancolie, à sa tristesse. Tant de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années s'étaient échappés entre ces doigts depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja ; tant de journées peuplées de souvenirs, tant de nuits peuplées de larmes. Peut - être aurait - il été préférable qu'elle perd la vie sur le terrain, pendant ces jours si sombres, auprès de ces camarades, auprès de lui ; un sentiment de culpabilité lui arracha les entrailles et elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant tant bien que mal ces larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, encore une fois. Elle se haïssait, chaque fois que cette pensée l'effleurait, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher ; ils avaient perdus tant de gens, de bonnes personnes mais la douleur n'était rien, par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis sa perte. Elle se haïssait, si fort.

Un éclat de voix la tira de ses sombres pensées et ces iris chocolats se posèrent maladroitement sur deux jeunes femmes, qui discutaient joyeusement au détour d'une rue ; elle s'empressa de se perdre dans une ruelle, assez près pour entendre leur conversation et assez loin pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Fût un temps où elle aurait couru vers elle, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres ; avant la guerre.  
Elles semblaient presque trop heureuses ; ce sourire niais qui ne quittait pas leurs lèvres, leurs ventres ronds qui ne cessaient de pointer le bout de son nez de plus en plus et ces bagues qui prouvaient leurs bonheurs. Cette simple vision lui arracha un pincement au coeur, tandis que, dans un geste d'une grande faiblesse, elle déposa une main fébrile sur son ventre plat. Si plat. Où était son bonheur à elle?

Les picotements près de ces prunelles eurent raison d'elle et à peine les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans la foule dense qui peuplait le village, qu'elle tomba à genoux, sur ce sol recouvert de cailloux. Elle fondit en larmes, là, au détour de cette ruelle insignifiante, une main posée sur son ventre plat ; un cri silencieux au coin des lèvres.

Un torse claqua doucement contre son dos et deux bras musclés se glissèrent, le long de sa taille, la tirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse ; elle n'eût pas vraiment besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce geste, cette odeur de lavande lui soufflait la réponse, silencieusement. Ils partageaient, tous les deux, cette douleur ; ils souffraient en silence, là où leurs amis se reconstruisaient, à deux, bientôt à trois. La solitude était devenue leur lot du quotidien, mêlé à la souffrance et à la douleur qui les sciait sur place.

* * *

Ces prunelles se posèrent sur la façade bordée de blanc de l'hôpital ; ce lieu qui détenait tant de souvenirs indélébiles. Douloureusement, elle prit une inspiration et s'engouffra à travers les portes dans l'établissement ; tous les vendredis, elle passait par là, accompagnée d'un beau bouquet de fleurs, cette déchirure dans les yeux. Ces pas la guidèrent dans les couloirs et son poing s'écrasa doucement contre le bois de la porte ; un simple mot résonna et elle poussa la porte, croisant un regard émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien. Et malgré cette blouse blanche, son ventre rond ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme ; elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire, ignorant cette douleur qui brûlait son âme.

« que tu es ravissante, ma tenten » s'exclama une voix masculine

Tenten déposa ces yeux chocolats sur l'homme, assis sur ce lit d'hôpital ; elle esquissa un sourire, lissant tant bien que mal les plis de la tenue assez féminine qu'elle portait. Elle n'aimait pas réellement ça, ce genre de tenues, d'autant plus qu'à présent, il n'était plus là ; mais pour son maître, elle était prête à faire tous les efforts de l'univers.  
Elle salua chaleureusement la médecin et s'avança, déposant les fleurs sur la table de chevet du blessé.

« je reviendrais dans une heure, faire un check » déclara la rose « à bientôt »

Et elle disparût au détour d'un couloir, de l'autre côté de cette porte blanche.  
La brune s'installa sagement près de la fenêtre, son regard traînant sur le village, dont les rues lui rappelaient des souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle posa ces iris sur son maître ; cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital, il se retrouvait privé de la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Perdre l'usage de ces jambes pendant la guerre, aurait détruit n'importe quel shinobi mais pas lui, pas Gaï. Puis, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait perdu.

« comment te portes - tu ? »

Pendant un instant, elle eût envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle périssait lentement, qu'elle brûlait d'envie de s'en aller, à son tour ; mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ces lèvres, elle se contenta d'hausser simplement les épaules. Elle aurait pu mentir, lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais Gaï la connaissait, bien ; elle avait été son élève, pendant tellement d'années.

« et vous ? » demanda la brune  
« merveilleusement bien, je tiens le coup » déclara le brun, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « bientôt, je serais capable de faire des courses contre mon petit lee »

Ce sourire sur les lèvres de son maître lui arracha un soupir ; elle le connaissait, elle aussi. Elle savait très bien qu'il souffrait, qu'il souffrait terriblement ; privé de ces jambes, il ne lui restait que ce sourire. Pendant tant d'années, il avait été ce ninja hors pair, ce ninja que tout le monde admirait d'une certaine manière bien que son originalité fasse fuir certains, et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien. Un simple trentenaire.

« les fleurs sont très belles, merci tenten »

Elle releva le coin de ces lèvres, lui adressant un petit sourire.

* * *

Les flammes dansaient, s'embrasaient, sous ses yeux et pendant un instant, elle oublia ; elle oublia la souffrance qui la rongeait, la cruauté de la situation, la maladresse de sa respiration. Le craquement d'une branche résonna près d'elle et elle ne dit rien, ça aurait pu être un ennemi mais cette odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air ; une odeur douce, enivrante.

« j'ai amené plus de branches » entendit - elle

Presque gêné d'être là, le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle, devant ce feu ; le bruit de leurs respirations s'entrechoquant dans cette nuit fraîche. Depuis quand étaient - ils mal à l'aise côte à côte ? Peut - être parce que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entamées une mission, ensemble, ils étaient quatre ; quatre, son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ils ne seraient plus jamais quatre.

* * *

Du sang. Ce rouge écarlate. Son cœur rata un battement et dans un élan douloureux, elle s'avança, les poings serrés. Ce mauvais pressentiment lui sciait les entrailles et elle se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie, au bord du vide, à la merci de la mort ; elle redoubla son endurance et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces compagnons qui tombaient un par un, sur le sol. Ces iris brunes se posèrent sur la silhouette de son camarade qui tombait à genoux, douloureusement, couvert de sang ; dos à elle, il rendait son dernier souffle et elle aurait aimée prendre sa place, prendre ces coups, prendre sa douleur, son mal - être.

Maladroitement, elle s'appuya sur la paume de sa main et se releva, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front ; à bout de souffle, elle cherchait tant bien que mal de l'air, une inspiration qui restait sans réponse. Il lui semblait que son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, et peut - être aurait - elle moins mal. Deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle croisa le regard affolé d'un grand brun. Ce simple échange suffit pour la brune ; elle fondit en larmes, dans les bras de son coéquipier.

« je suis là, tenten » souffla le brun, tristement « je suis là »  
« il est mort » murmura - t - elle, entre deux sanglots

Et il sentit la souffrance dans ces mots, il la sentit avec une telle force.

* * *

L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit un bien fou ; un petit soupir de bien - être s'échappa de ses lippes et il esquissa un sourire, à l'intonation bien triste, lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans l'eau. Parfois, il se demandait sérieusement si la fougue de la jeunesse ne l'avait pas quittée ; cette guerre les avait tous détruits, pourtant les autres semblaient prêts à se reconstruire, pourquoi pas lui ?  
Il donna un coup dans l'eau et se releva, douloureusement ; il s'était endormi assis, sa coéquipière dans les bras. Les larmes qu'elle avait versée lui avait brisé le coeur, elle qu'il avait connu si forte.

« lee » entendit - il

Cette voix le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il posa son regard brun sur la demoiselle, il esquissa un sourire et leva son pouce en l'air ; les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Ramassant ses affaires sur le sol, il s'empressa de reprendre le chemin de leur campement mais une main autour de son poignet le força à stopper sa marche ; il se tût, écoutant silencieusement.

« merci » souffla - t - elle

Des remerciements. Le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et reprit sa route.

* * *

Perchée sur une branche d'arbre, elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre le sens de la conversation qu'entretenaient ces deux shinobis ; la mission était simple, ils avaient volés un parchemin important et ils devaient le reprendre, par la force. Bien que la guerre était terminée, certains shinobis semblaient reprendre du poil de la bête et espérés une nouvelle guerre. La brune glissa sa main dans son dos, attrapant un kunai qui ne la quittait pas et dès que le signal fut donné, elle s'élança vers eux, lame en avant.

Le combat n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, elle s'était débattue, comme une lionne ; mais lorsque ce kunai passa près d'elle, près à lui retirer son dernier souffle, elle hésita, une seconde. Une petite seconde. Si elle mourrait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus mal, n'est - ce - pas ? Elle n'aurait plus à supporter la vue de ces amies si heureuses ; elle n'aurait plus à être un boulet pour son coéquipier. Elle le rejoin-.

« j'ai besoin de toi » s'écria une voix masculine, la coupant dans ses pensées

La brune fronça les sourcils, posant son regard chocolat sur son camarade qui se battait courageusement.

« tu ne peux pas mourir, maintenant ; j'ai besoin de toi, il n'aurait pas voulu ça »

Ce fût comme ci il lisait dans ses pensées et elle ne fut pas réellement surprise ; Tenten ramassa son kunai et entreprit de reprendre le combat, maladroitement. Bien que cette pensée de le rejoindre ne s'effaçait pas.

* * *

Le bruit résonna quelques secondes, entre les arbres, se mêlant à leurs respirations effrénées ; elle posa ces iris dans celles du brun et se tût. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon, il n'était pas le garçon violent, qui perdait son sang - froid constamment ; il était ce garçon qui se battait avec rage pour ces amis, bien trop respectueux. Pourtant, sa joue la faisait souffrir ; à l'endroit où il avait écrasé sa main, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« non mais tu te fous de moi ? » s'écria Lee, les joues rouges, sûrement à cause de la colère « tu voulais laisser ce gars te tuer, devant moi ; qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête, sérieusement ? »

Elle n'osa pas répondre.

Le brun ne dit rien d'autre ; rien du tout. Elle sentait son regard sur lui, son regard brun qu'elle connaissait par cœur ; il lui en voulait. Puis, les bras musclés de Lee passèrent autour de ces épaules frêles et cette odeur de lavande l'enveloppa. Elle ne le méritait sûrement pas.

« ne me fais plus jamais une telle frayeur, j'ai besoin de toi » souffla - t - il, maladroitement

* * *

Trois années s'étaient envolées ; les rires emplissaient les rues. Les villageois fêtaient la paix, fêtaient le retour de leurs vaillants combattants, trois ans auparavant. Et elle détestait ça. Ces couleurs vives sur tous les murs contrastaient violemment avec les vêtements ébènes qu'elle portait ; ces pas la guidaient à travers les différentes rues, le coeur lourd. Une rose blanche à la main, elle s'engouffra dans le cimetière, douloureusement ; ces iris se posèrent sur un couple qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître, elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils étaient là.

« bonjour tenten » entendit - elle

Elle se confronta au sourire de la douce Hinata et la salua, doucement ; près d'elle, son époux, Naruto, s'empressa de lui offrir une forte étreinte. Ils avaient vieillis, sûrement qu'elle aussi. Ces iris furent happés par le nourrisson qu'Hinata portait dans ces bras ; une jolie tignasse blonde, des moustaches sur les joues, le digne fils de son père.

« tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, c'est vrai » s'exclama le blond « c'est boruto, notre fils »

Depuis la grande guerre, elle s'était envolée ; fuyant constamment ces amis, qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à embêter avant tout ça ; elle esquissa un sourire et déposa le bout de son doigt contre la joue rebondie du petit garçon, endormi.

« il est adorable »

Pendant quelques minutes, elle écouta le blond vanté fièrement sa ressemblance avec son petit garçon, clamant haut et fort qu'il deviendrait un grand shinobi. Des mots qui firent rire la douce Hinata. Ces deux là s'étaient parfaitement trouvés ; ils se complétaient.  
Puis, ils s'en allèrent, au détour d'une rue. Et elle, elle resta là, debout, les bras ballants.

Ces iris chocolats se posèrent sur l'épitaphe de la pierre tombale et elle déposa la rose, au pied de celle - ci. Trois ans, mais la douleur était là, là comme au premier jour, comme à la première seconde. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Elle aurait vraiment aimée avoir le courage de parler, de lui dire quelques mots là tout de suite, mais rien ne vint. Tenten se contenta de rester là, debout et finalement, disparut à son tour.

Un grand brun s'extirpa de l'ombre, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres ; il s'avança, à son tour, face à la tombe et déposa une rose blanche. Assis en tailleur, il esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« excuse - la, elle ne le vit pas très bien » souffla le brun « elle n'est pas encore prête, mais ça viendra »

Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement les lettres qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

« ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle, neji »

* * *

Les gouttes de pluies tapaient fortement sur le tissu de sa tente et pendant un instant, elle crû que le vent l'emmènerait loin ; une nouvelle mission qui les forçait à dormir à la belle étoile, par un temps assez merdique. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; parfois, elle rêvait d'être autre part. Allongée sur un sa de couchage, loin d'être confortable, elle tentait maladroitement de trouver les bras de Morphée mais rien n'y faisait, rien du tout ; les souvenirs de cette guerre la hantaient, constamment.

Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux et un sanglot happa son attention ; du bout des doigts, elle toucha ses joues, cherchant à savoir si ce sanglot venait d'elle mais elles étaient sèches. Tenten fronça les sourcils et se releva, maladroitement, s'extirpant de sa tente malgré la pluie battante ; ces pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la deuxième tente, à quelques mètres de la sienne et elle s'engouffra dedans, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Ces yeux s'accrochèrent à une vision dévastatrice ; serrant maladroitement sa couette dans ces bras, il tentait de cacher ses pleurs, qui secouaient violemment ses épaules.  
Ils souffraient tous les deux.

La brune s'approcha et le tira contre sa poitrine, tendrement, caressant ces mèches brunes, lui soufflant quelques mots rassurants. Tant de fois, il avait prit soin d'elle. Tant de fois, les rôles avaient été inversés. Il s'accrocha à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la souffrance le ravageant.

Puis, tout était allé soudainement si vite.  
Leurs iris brunes s'étaient entrechoquées, au creux de cette tente.  
Leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, maladroitement.  
Leurs corps s'étaient embrasés, l'un contre l'autre.

Et le lendemain, à travers les rayons du soleil, le brun comprit qu'il l'avait perdu lorsque son regard se confronta à son absence.

* * *

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son dos, caressant doucement sa peau à travers le vêtement et lorsque la brune fut prit d'une nouvelle nausée, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« calme toi, tenten » souffla la médecin « respire »  
« je crois que je suis mourante, sakura » geignit la brune

Maladroitement, la brune se releva, passant un coup d'eau sur son visage ; la rose ne dit rien, observant simplement son amie, de haut en bas. Mourante ? Certainement pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se retirèrent dans l'appartement de la rose, s'extirpant de la salle de bain et Tenten s'étala sur le canapé.

« dis, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda la rose

La shinobi se releva, doucement, posant son regard chocolat sur la rose qui préparait du thé, dans la cuisine ; elle acquiesça, faiblement. Sakura déposa une tasse de thé brûlante sur la table basse et prit place sur un fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la table.

« tu as quelqu'un ? »

Portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, elle manqua d'avaler de travers, à l'entente de ces mots.

« non » répondit - elle, sincèrement  
« vraiment ? tu me le dirais si tu avais quelqu'un ? »  
« je te jure, je n'ai personne »  
« est ce que tu vois des garçons de temps en temps ? »  
« non plus »

Remarquant le froncement de sourcils de la rose, Tenten posa sa tasse de thé sur la table, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« pourquoi cette question ? »  
« parce que tu as tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte »

* * *

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres ; faisant les cent pas, elle se mordait la lèvre, maladroitement.

« alors ? » s'exclama - t - elle, impatiente  
« deux secondes, tenten »

Deux secondes qui parurent une éternité ; puis, s'extirpant de la salle de bain, la rose s'approcha d'elle, un petit tube dans les mains. Le simple fait de poser ces yeux sur ce bout de plastique lui donnait la nausée.

« alors ? » répéta la brune, faiblement  
« félicitations, tu es enceinte »

* * *

Ces iris se posèrent sur la bois de la porte ; un bois brun qui lui rappelait une paire de yeux. Trois mois s'étaient envolées entre ces doigts, depuis ce moment ; dans les abysses de cette nuit, ils s'étaient trouvés, avaient trouvés un certain réconfort dans un plein de geste tendre mais maladroit et au réveil, la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face. Elle s'était confrontée au doux visage de son coéquipier, endormi, nu comme un ver et s'était rendit compte de la bêtise qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux, dans cette tente.

Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et son poing s'écrasa contre le bois, doucement ; les mains tremblantes, elle attendit que le bois cède sa place au visage du brun. Un silence pesant prit place lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« salut » souffla - t - elle

Doucement, il se mit sur le côté, lui intimant d'entrer dans son humble demeure ; les parents de son coéquipier étaient décédés il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Le village avait mit à sa disposition tant d'appartements pour les orphelins dont les parents avaient péris au combat.  
L'appartement était doux, cette odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air ; elle croisa une photographie sur le mur, la représentant, elle et son équipe, à peine âgés de treize ans. Ils étaient beaux, jeunes et insouciants.

« tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » entendit - elle

Les mains dans les poches, elle lui fit face, évitant maladroitement son regard ; elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, dans ces yeux bruns.

« il fallait que je te vois » murmura la brune  
« je suis là »

Elle cherchait ses mots, tant bien que mal ; les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle avait tout imaginée ; ils seraient revenus vainqueurs de la guerre, tous les quatre, il aurait été encore là, avec son air mystérieux, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et ils se seraient aimés, ils auraient été heureux. Mais il était mort, pendant cette guerre. Et d'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression d'être morte avec lui.

« je suis enceinte »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun sembla réfléchir un instant ; puis, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Dans cette tente, ils avaient donnés naissance à un petit quelque chose, qui grandissait dans les entrailles de la brune.

Lee tituba maladroitement jusqu'au canapé et se posa dessus, les yeux dans le vide. Elle resta silencieuse, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

« tu as pris ta décision ? » demanda le brun, maladroitement  
« non » souffla - t - elle, en s'installant sur le canapé  
« tu sais, même si ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour toi, tenten, quelque chose est en train de grandir en toi, quelque chose de cette nuit et j'aimerais être père »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« j'veux dire, regarde - moi » continua Lee « je n'ai personne ; je n'ai pas de parents, pas de frères et sœurs, je n'ai que Gaï et toi. bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes cet enfant et je sais, que ça sera bancal, vraiment bancal, parce que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je sais que tu l'aimes comme une folle mais peut - être que c'est notre moment, non ? »  
« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« garde - le, s'il - te - plaît ; je serais fier d'avoir un enfant, avec toi »

Elle se heurta à la sincérité de son regard ; tant de shinobis s'étaient moqués de lui, de son style, de son originalité, le traitant comme un enfant encore maintenant, pourtant là devant ces yeux, elle voyait un homme. Maladroitement, elle passa ses bras autour du corps imposant de son ami d'enfance et le serra contre elle, humant sa douce odeur de lavande. Tous les doutes qui l'avaient enveloppés s'envolaient.

* * *

« aïe » grogna - t - elle, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres « putain, ça fait mal »

Des bruits de pas effrénés résonnèrent dans le couloir et une tignasse brune fit son apparition, cet air inquiet sur le visage ; il s'accroupit devant elle, attrapant son visage en coupe, les sourcils froncés.

« ça va ? » demanda - t - il, inquiet  
« oui, c'est.. aïe.. le bébé »  
« oh bon sang, il arrive ? » la voix du brun monta dans les aiguës  
« calme - toi »

Avec une certaine douceur, elle attrapa la grande main du brun dans la sienne, la déposant contre son ventre bien rond ; les sourcils froncés, les iris brunes du jeune homme s'illuminèrent soudainement lorsqu'il sentit le bébé lui donner un coup. Et ce sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres fit fondre la jeune femme.

« c'est mon bébé » dit - il, fièrement des perles au coin des yeux  
« notre bébé » rectifia - t - elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres

* * *

Ces iris brunes vagabondaient sur les traits de son visage ; elle observait silencieusement le grand brun endormi, la tête sur ses genoux, tel un enfant. Ils avaient voulus profité du calme qu'ils leur restaient pour faire un marathon de films mais Lee s'était endormi, bien vite, dans cette position. Tendrement, elle caressait ces mèches brunes, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si l'on s'attardait vraiment sur les traits du brun, l'on remarquait qu'il était particulièrement beau au naturel ; elle caressa ces joues.  
Ce bébé serait beau.

Cette pensée lui arracha un pincement au cœur et le visage de son défunt coéquipier se glissa devant ces yeux ; les larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues. Avait - elle vraiment le droit à ce petit bout de bonheur ? Lui était décédé et avait emporté une partie de la brune avec lui, alors pourquoi mériterait - elle d'être heureuse ?  
Une main contre son ventre l'arracha à ses pensées et elle se confronta à la vision de la main protectrice que le brun avait posé contre son ventre rond.

* * *

« ah, putain j'ai mal » s'exclama la brune, le visage tordu par la douleur  
« encore un peu, tenten » répliqua la rose, entre ces jambes  
« courage, tenten » souffla le brun, sa main dans la sienne

Cette douleur la tiraillait et elle mourrait d'envie de se relever, de déclarer que tant pis elle garderait ce bébé en elle pour toujours ; la rose, entre ces jambes, lui donnait parfois une petite tape sur la cuisse, comme un « courage, je suis là » soufflé maladroitement. Et près d'elle, une main qui caressait ses cheveux tendrement et l'autre qui lui tenait la main, fortement, Lee tentait d'être présent, d'être suffisamment présent pour prendre un peu de sa douleur mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Une contraction plus forte se fit ressentir et elle gémit de douleur ; dieu que ça faisait mal.

Puis, le relâchement.  
Un cri résonna entre les murs. Un cri de nourrisson. Le cri d'une nouvelle vie. Impatiemment, le brun observait les médecins nettoyer vulgairement le bébé ; il mourrait d'envie d'apercevoir, sa petite bouille. Pendant un court instant, les iris de la brune se perdirent dans la contemplation du visage du brun et elle esquissa un sourire ; il serait un bon père, elle le savait. Un poids fut déposé contre sa poitrine et elle rencontra enfin le regard du tant attendu bébé.

« oh, coucou toi » souffla - t - elle, épuisée, sous le regard bienveillant de Sakura

Des mèches ébènes, des yeux marrons ; un ange descendu du ciel.  
Lee approcha son doigt de la petite main de l'enfant et écarquilla les yeux, lorsque son fils attrapa le bout de son doigt, fortement. Les larmes aux yeux, il renifla bruyamment, prêt à fondre en larmes. Elle voulu entrouvrir les lèvres, pour lui dire de ne pas fondre en larmes, pour lui dire merci mais les lèvres du brun se posèrent contre les siennes, avec une tendresse extrême et maladroitement, sans réelle hésitation, elle répondit à son baiser.

« merci, tenten » souffla - t - il, entre deux baisers, contre ses lèvres


End file.
